freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Testpage4
BF3: April MS12 - Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 4548 XDK 5426 Note that, in order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 1.5.0 The above is unchanged from MS11 PC Dual Core Athlon 64 4600+ Nvidia 7900 GTX The above is the target hardware spec for meeting an average of 20fps in Tatooine Conquest mode. Republic Faction SOLDIER Clone Trooper DC-15 Blaster Rifle Rep. Sonic Charge launcher Grenades HEAVY WEAPONS Clone Heavy Trooper Rep. Rocket Launcher Rep. Shotgun V1 Thermal detonators SNIPER Clone Sharpshooter DC-15x Sniper Rifle Rep. Disruptor Pistol V1 Thermal detonators SUPPORT Clone Engineer Rep. Arc cutter DC-17 Pistol Detpak MELEE Lancer Trooper Power lance Grenade HERO TIER B Clone Skytrooper DC-15 Blaster Rifle Rep. Shotgun Grenade HERO TIER A Mace Windu Purple light saber Lightsaber Throw Force push Force pull Force Repulse CIS Faction SOLDIER Battle Droid E5 Blaster Rifle CIS Sonic Charge launcher Grenades HEAVY WEAPONS Super Battle Droid Wrist rockets Wrist repeating blaster V1 Thermal detonators SNIPER Assassin Droid E5s Sniper Rifle Disrupter Pistol V1 Thermal detonators SUPPORT Engineer Droid CIS Arc cutter Separatist Blaster Pistol Detpak MELEE Magnadroid Electrostaff Grenade HERO TIER B Zam Wessel Zam Wessel Sniper rifle Zam Wessel Pistol Grenade HERO TIER A Count Dooku Red light sabre Lightsabre Throw Force lightning Force choke Tatooine ALL PLATFORMS Conquest – Details follow NEW Story Phase 1 Coruscant ALL PLATFORMS Multiplayer Phase 1 Story Phase 1 NEW Bespin ALL PLATFORMS Multiplayer Phase 1 NEW Yavin ALL PLATFORMS Ground-only conquest NEW Art Phase 2 Coruscant NEW ALL PLATFORMS Art Phase 1 Mustafar NEW ALL PLATFORMS Art - Work in progress (PC ONLY) Endor Death Star 2 Interior (death_star2.res) Desolation Station (desolation.res) Hoth (hoth.res) Bespin (bespin.res) Dantooine (dantooine.res) Yavin (yavin.res) Art Phase 0 Kashyyyk ALL PLATFORMS Dathomir ALL PLATFORMS VBF Splitscreen Tatooine preview NEW ALL PLATFORMS LODs used all the time Tests Test room (ai_test.res) ALL PLATFORMS 50 AI Jedi vs infantry test in test room (jedi_infantry_test.res) ALL PLATFORMS Duel in test room (duel.res) ALL PLATFORMS Single player or splitscreen Network (2+ players) Conquest maps Tatooine Conquest Spec Performance 20fps (50 AI) average on Nvidia 7900 GTX, Dual core Athlon 64 4600+ Movement / shooting Debug menu option to use controls on single analog stick Move & turn on left stick, strafe and look on right Player Altered cam position (slightly more overshoulder) Autoaim Auto targeting toned down – and only on enemies Lockon (for enemies on foot) Health – multipliers adjust difficulty Story mode – more health Jedi’s have more health than soldiers Weapons Bullets more obvious Muzzle flare Accuracy of weapons adjusted Player more accurate AI less accurate Sniper made more precise Jet pack behaviour – thrust controls vertical only. Melee Jedi lockon distance adjusted Ships Rate of fire adjusted so easier to shoot down targets Radius to get in to ships widened Vehicles Firing accuracy improved Scale of LAAT and clone tanks more consistent Hover tank camera improvements Presentation Ingame menus Transitions on existing menus improved HUD Icons for ship’s weapons Vehicle damage – icons for each vehicle Text messages – xxxx killed xxxx – improved Frontend Prototype Quickmatch – press X on Press Start Menu Default number of AI now 50 Audio Placeholder radio chatter in Conquest AI AI troop transports Quicker at getting into space Passengers on CIS transport Cover animations AI using Ion cannons Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Tarrful Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Rebels Rebel Marksman Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 MSE-6 (Box) Droid Medical Droid Dwarf Spider Droid Tri-Droid Ammo / power droid R4G9 Buzz Droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts Rancor Krayt Dragon Ewok Gungan Tauntaun NEW Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor Rep. X-Wing Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rebel B-Wing Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod Imp. Tie Fighter Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank T4B AAC-3 NEW Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike Rep. BARC Speeder Imp. AT-ST Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Westar-34 Blaster Rep. DC-15 Blaster Rep. DC-15a Blaster Rifle Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Reb E17d Sniper Rifle NEW Zam Wessel Sniper rifle Rep. DC15s Pistol CIS Blaster Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. DL-44 Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher NEW Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter CIS Arc Cutter Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Props Rebel Turret (Desert) Please note that in MS12 the following assets have been revised in accordance with requests from LucasArts and require another review: Lando Calrissian Droideka IG88 Imperial Officer Tri-Droid Imperial Probe Droid Rancor Imperial TIE Interceptor Rebel X-Wing Republic Gunship (LAAT) Rebel B-Wing Rebel V-Wing CIS Landing ship CIS Hailfire droid Sith Speeder Republic BARC Speeder Republic Disruptor Pistol Imperial E11 Blaster Rifle Known Issues: PC Quickmatch also has a Spectate mode option in faction select which flies a camera around the level while the 50 AI are playing the game, with an FPS and average FPS display. Useful for testing the framerate over the whole VBF Affinity bug - this manifests itself as a very poor framerate and is related to a known bug in Nvidia drivers. To fix do the following: Bring up Windows Task Manager Identify the game task, right-click on it and select “set affinity” Core 0 and Core 1 should both be ticked. Untick one and then exit Windows Task Manager Go back into Windows Task Manager and set affinity to both cores again Exit Windows Task Manager, return to the game and framerate should improve considerably. bf_perf.bat - use this for testing framerate (runs with different command line options). Has extra optimisations that haven't had full testing on, hence not on by default PLAYSTATION 3 Lightmap on Mustafar terrain is broken Using software skinning for the characters, as SPU skinning is temporarily broken. This is slower. XBOX 360 Lightmap on Mustafar background is broken Start button does not exit Pause menu Memory issue - some characters / vehicles can't stream textures, so texture appears corrupt. Most prevalent in Instant Action and Story. Music / sounds only play for short duration before cutting out. GENERAL Coruscant – the overly angular scorch-marks on buildings are the result of a shader bug. Quickmatch option (X on frontend splash screen) runs Tatooine with 50 AI in conquest mode. Some Z-fighting polygons on Coruscant (debris texture & planet layer). This is a technical issue. Prop lighting on Coruscant. The ambient is generally bright regardless of environment. This is a technical issue. Terrain lightmap resolution increased, giving better shadows on Tatooine. This is new tech, so not all issues resolved. Known issues are the terrain lighting not balanced on Tatooine, and holes are filled in on the console versions. Menu bug - Can get wrong mode if menus are traversed too quickly. E.g. in a LAN game, if 4 levels are available for Conquest rather than 2, this means it has ended up in Singleplayer instead of LAN. Restarts can be unreliable Optimisations DONE Fixed a threading issue which was preventing the physics from running in a seperate thread efficiently Added LODs to Tatooine ground Using portals in the Republic Base and the Krayt caves. Optimised flying vehicle navigation Optimised some expensive loops (iterating over physics geoms, and AI stims) Terrain threading (still needs more work though) Seperate 3rd person versions of weapons Embedded templates - means that less CPU time is needed when creating new characters or objects Shadows culling at a distance PLANNED Simple floors on Tatooine (so requiring less physics tests) Animation threading Cloth threading Texture streaming - pack files